


Cannonball

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He deserved a day out as much as the rest of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to get this out of my head (thank you Francis!)  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy

For the first time in his adult life, Danny Williams was speechless. His aquamarine eyes were huge in his handsome face, mouth hanging slightly open, arms motionless at his sides. Steve wasn't sure whether he should be looking at the blond, still for the first time in their partnership, or the horror that had frozen the smaller man to the spot.

"What, in the name of all that is good in this world, is THAT?!" The detective eventually uttered.  
Steve turned his full attention on the focus of of Danny's disgust. Kamekona stood proudly at poolside, beaming happily at them. Steve smiled vaguely back, eyes fixed on the big man's trunks.

They were a work of hideous art. Neon blues, reds, greens, yellows, pinks, purples and a few slashes of white, all mixed together in a migraine inducing swirl. Kamekona was displaying them proudly as he swaggered around the waterpark, chatting to familiar faces, flirting with all the pretty women.

"When you insisted we bring him, you didn't say anything about bringing THOSE," Danny growled, glaring at Steve. The SEAL grinned at his partner, bumping their bare shoulders together.  
"Aww come on, Danno, lighten up."  
"Lighten up? Those shorts light everything up! Why are we here anyway?"

Steve looked over to where Kamekona was eyeing the pool speculatively.  
"He always comes through for us. Every time we need a lead, we turn to him. It only seemed fair that we do something for him."  
"He's a grown man, Steven. He could have come to the waterpark by himself."  
Steve studied his friend. Danny was squinting at the big man, shielding his eyes from the awful shorts.

The blond cop was wearing low slung, black board shorts. The sun hit the impressive swell of his muscles just right, highlighting the golden skin perfectly. With a sigh, his face relaxed into a small smile.  
"Well, we did need a day off, to just chill out. And, as much as I hate to say it, you're right. He always helps out and we never really celebrate with him." He sighed before turning to the taller man.

"Do you have to do that?" Danny demanded suddenly. Steve, blinked, confused.  
"Do what?"  
"Stand there, all perfect, attracting all the attention. Can't a normal guy like me catch a break?"  
Steve glanced down at himself. Danny's eyes followed. Blue board shorts clung to the SEAL's sculpted body. A trail of dark hair ran from his navel, down the flat abdomain and vanished into the waistband.

"There are plenty of women checking you out, Danno," Steve huffed, jolting the blond for his contemplation of that happy trail. He looked around, noting one or two women looking at him. But most of the focus was on Steve. Steve and his ridiculously perfect face, his perfect body.  
"And the other ninety nine percent are looking at you," he grumbled.

Just as Steve opened his mouth to reply a group of young women descended, chattering and giggling, flirting outrageously as they vied for the dark haired SEAL's attention. Danny stepped back, eyebrows raise in a clear 'I told you so' expression. Steve was polite, talking back to the gaggled of girls, but he really wanted to get back to hanging out with his Danno.

The blond man watched as one particular woman, a bold red head wearing a tiny forest green bikini, pressed herself long Steve's side, hands resting lightly on his arm. A sudden red mist dropped over Danny's vision. Until this moment he had never cared who Steve flirted with or who flirted with him. But now, all the feelings he'd surpressed in the name of professionalism, burst to the surface.

Face twisted in a silent snarl, Danny pushed through the women, grabbed the back of Steve's head, fingers tangling in the curls at the nape of his neck, yanked him down and slammed their mouths together. Steve froze against him for a moment then all the tension leaked out of him and he relaxed, molding himself along Danny's body.

With a sigh he began kissing back, one hand sliding round Danny's waist, the other moving up to cradle his head. Danny bit Steve's lower lip, snaking his tongue in to touch the SEAL's. So intent were they on this first and most perfect kiss, neither one noticed Kamekona charging towards the pool.

People scrambled out of the big man's way. He reached the edge of the pool at full speed, leaping as high as he could.  
"CANNONBALL!!" he shouted. He hit the water with an almighty splash. A tidal wave surged out of the pool, soaking everyone nearby. Danny and Steve broke apart, yelping, as the wave of water crashed over them.

Whirling round, they saw Kamekona pop to the surface, grinning madly. When he spotted the pair, gawping at him, drenched and dripping in each others arms, the grin stretched even wider.  
"Best day, EVER," he called. Other people were finally beginning to recover from the shock and laughter began bubble up around the pool.

Danny grabbed Steve's hand, tugging him away from the dripping groupies, into a much more secluded place.  
"Danny, what are we..."  
"Shut up, Danny breathed against the taller man's soft lips. "Later, we'll talk the ass off what this is and where its going. But right now..."  
He pressed another kiss on Steve's mouth.

With a groan the SEAL yanked the blond man tighter to him, deepening the kiss. He moaned into Danny's mouth when he felt the erection digging into his thigh. With an answering groan, Danny began rubbing himself against Steve. Thrusting his thigh between the darker man's legs, they began rubbing together, breathy moans and sighs pouring from them as the kisses moved down.

Danny's hand slipped into Steve's shorts, gripping the hot, hard shaft of his cock, pumping it fast. Steve's head snapped back, breath coming faster, hand stuffed in his mouth to stifle his pleasured cries. Danny's hips moved faster, his own cock rubbing deliciously on the taller man's muscled thigh.

"Danny," Steve panted, head dropping onto his partner's broad shoulder. "I'm going to cum."  
"Then do it. Show me how beautiful you are."  
Steve grabbed Danny's free hand, stuffing it in his mouth as his orgasm burst from him. The vibrations from Steve's muffled cries shivered down Danny's arm and seemed to go straight to his crotch. His own release punched from him, causing his vision to white out.

"That was...fantastic," Steve panted. "Stupid, because we're in public, but totally fantastic."  
Danny just chuckled, removing his hand from inside his partner's shorts, leaning back in the cirlce of Steve's arms.  
"Do you think Kamekona will mind if we skip out? I'd like to do something similar but in a bed."  
Grinning as if someone had just handed him a whole box of grenades, Steve pulled Danny closer, kissing him again.  
"I'm sure he'll understand. He's a smart guy."


End file.
